


'Beta'

by Charlottehope01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'Beta', Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Omega Louis, Original character is a 'Beta', Original character is an omega, Other, Self Harm, add tags later on, adorableness, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottehope01/pseuds/Charlottehope01
Summary: The pack One Direction has a best friend who tours with them everywhere. She is a 'beta' and is a part of the pack, but has not been marked, and is really, only on the outskirts of the pack. So what happens when her secret is revealed? Will their relationships change? Will the pack dynamics change? Only one way to find out....--------I'm really sorry. I'm really bad at summaries. The prologue will give you a better idea of what the book will be about.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have always wanted to write some, but never had the guts to. But here I am I guess. Please enjoy. I'm open to any suggestions, and feedback. Love you all, and enjoy.

It’s hard. Being best friends with One Direction, but knowing that no matter how you feel about them, they will never feel the same for you. You see, in a world where your second gender is the most defining feature you hold, your second gender can be one of three when you present; Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Alpha’s are known for being protective and caring, and an Omega’s saviour. Beta’s are in between, neither omega, nor alpha. Beta’s have no scent, do not submit, and though they tend to dominate, they are not as dominant as alphas. Whereas omega’s are humble, compassionate, emotional, submissive to both beta’s and alpha’s, and are quite dependant on alphas.  
So what happens when you and your best friends are all a pack. With one beta, one omega, and four alphas? It’s hard, because being the only ‘beta’ in the pack, and with Louis as the only omega who is forever doted upon by his alphas (Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Harry), I’m excluded.  
We all say that we love each other equally, but I know the truth. I know that they all love their Louis, and see me as a little sister, instead of a lover. I don’t get to participate in the intimate activities that occur between the rest of the pack. No, instead, I’m left on the side lines.  
And, one night, it got particularly hard. It was the night of Liam’s rut (pack’s top alpha), and I was forced to remain in my bunk on the tour bus, whilst they retreated to the pack bed in the back of the bus. His rut lasted at least three days, and all the while, I was forced to hear the moans and groans of my pack.  
After the first night, I knew it was only going to get louder and so much lonelier, so, I decided to go ahead and ask Paul to get me a soundproof curtain for a space that allowed for more ‘privacy’. When in reality, it was to help block out the sounds from the private pack bedroom which I have never actually set foot in, and, it’s also to block out the sounds of my heart tearing a little more each night as I cry. But how were they to know? I’m a ‘beta’ after all, and, beta’s needed privacy. They aren’t as emotional as omega’s so my behaviour didn’t ever seem out of the ordinary. After everyone had all presented and found out their second gender’s, everything was predetermined. In truth, we all presented whilst the boys were on tour. Liam and Zayn presented first, then Harry and Niall, and so, whilst Louis was presenting in a hotel room a few doors down from me to have privacy, as he needed his alpha’s to help him through his first heat, I was alone and trying to deal with my first heat too. No one even batted an eyelid as to why I remained in my hotel room for the whole week, because everyone was already too preoccupied with the band mates dealing with their new presentations to even notice that I was acting strange. Besides, everyone expected me to present as a beta because I was always feisty around them beforehand. However, when I’m alone, I can be myself. I can be the shy, and slightly introverted person I am, because I already suspected that I would present as an omega, despite what everyone else believed and expected. So, once my lonely and excruciating first heat had finally passed, I ran straight to a gender specialist, and discretely got some suppressants to live up to everyone’s expectations, and, to avoid ruining the boys’ careers. Why would me being an omega damage the boys’ reputation may you ask? Well, they were already busy being the band one direction, and they already had louis as their omega, so it only made sense for me to hide my true gender.


	2. Chapter 2 - Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just note that I haven't edited any of my chapters yet, and was hoping to once the book was finished. But, please tell me if you notice any mistakes or anything. 
> 
> Also, there will be mention of self harm, so if it triggers you, please don't read it. I have suffered with self harm myself, an this is my way of not only coping with the fact that I did it, but also making others know that self harm does not make anyone psycotic, or weird, and it is a reaction that some people have when everything gets too overwhelming and they don't know what else to do. So, a few things, one; don't read this chapter if self harm is a trigger for you, instead just scroll down to the bottom for the notes where a summary will be available. Two; please don't ever judge another for self harm if you don't know their full story, and NEVER EVER make them feel worse about it than they probably already do. And third; please, if you are struggling with self harm, or bullying, or depression, or anxiety, please come and talk to me. I may not know you personally, but I've experienced all of those things, so I know what it's like, and I am always happy to help. Besides, from past experiences, I find that it is easier to talk to someone you dont know personally about anything that's bothering you, instead of someone you know, because there is less of worry that you will criticized and judged for what you tell them.
> 
> X

Charlotte’s POV:  
I wake up and pull back my sound proof curtain, only to notice all of the boys missing. I slowly get up, and decide to change into some clothes that don’t smell so much like omega as I stupidly forgot to take my suppressants yesterday. Which reminds me, I need to find some time to burn the clothes that smell like my omega scent. But, as I’m getting changed, I somehow miss Liam walking into the room.   
“Shit Charlotte!”  
I gasp and quickly pull on my long sleeved shirt before turning around. “S-Sorry Liam! I probably should’ve locked the door before getting changed huh?”. All Liam does is nod with a stunned face, before turning around and leaving the room. I slowly walk to the door and shut it (after locking it this time), and slowly sink to the floor, tears running down my face. All I can think of was his face. The way he looked once he saw my body. I couldn’t help but listen to the negative thoughts that only ruin my self - esteem about my body.   
The next thing I know is that I’m in the bathroom carving more scratches and cuts into my thighs and arms, trying to stop the pain. See, the thing is that omega’s naturally need to be punished or disciplined by their alpha for doing the wrong thing, and this is to stop them from being driven close to either insanity or suicide from the guilt tearing them apart from the inside. However, omega’s who do not receive such punishments, and/or do not get the caring and compassion that they depend on from alpha’s, end up becoming depressed, turn to punishing themselves instead, normally end up hurting themselves more than they should, and just end up hurting themselves even more.   
\-----------------  
Liam’s POV:  
“Boy’s? Can we talk? It’s about Charlotte ….”   
I can’t hold back the frown and concern from showing themselves on my face, and the boys immediately tense, immediately concerned and worried because when it’s not something to do with Louis, it takes a lot to make me this concerned, let alone worry the others by mentioning it without trying to do something about it first.   
After a short moment of silence and nervous glances flitting around the room between the boys, Zayn is the first to say something. “What about her? She seems fine, besides, she’s a beta, she can handle herself, so stop worrying” he says with a calm tone, but still slight worry shining in his eyes.   
“Just let him speak Zayn” is all that Louis says, seemingly slightly angered that Zayn tried to dismiss her so quickly, seeing as he too is also quite concerned about Charlotte. He even made me promise that I would keep an eye on Charlotte given how withdrawn she’s been recently.   
“I-I may have walked in on her getting changed just before, and ummm…” I trail off, not knowing how to tell them.  
“And what Liam? Come on, you’re starting to freak me out” exclaims Niall.  
“Well, s-she’s extremely underweight, like, I could see her ribs and spine and they were really prominent with some bruises covering her back.” I say with a sad and worried expression.   
Louis just tears up, knowing that he had noticed how skinny Charlotte is, but not having brought it up with his alphas because he didn’t want to worry them.   
“Hey guys, when was the last time we actually saw her eat?” Harry asks shakenly, finally realising just how serious this could be. We all look down, desperately trying to remember the last time, but no one is able to answer.   
After a while of no one speaking, just our guilt permeating the air, I speak up. “We need to keep an eye on her, maybe we should go check on her and try to get her to eat.”  
We all agree, and the boys leave to prepare lunch, while I go to try and convince Charlotte to come and eat with us.  
XXXX  
I walk into the room full of our bunk beds. But, the last time I actually slept in here was before I presented. Damn, has it really been that long?   
I call out Charlotte’s name multiple times, before noticing her curtain drawn over the entrance of her bed. No wonder why she can’t hear me. I slowly pull back one end of the curtain slightly, only to see a practically pitch black space. Thankfully, alphas have quite strong and sensitive eyes, so I’m able to see the space in detail after a few seconds once my eyes have adjusted. I look to the figure curled up towards to wall and away from me. As I look closer, I notice her shoulder’s shaking slightly, and quiet sniffles. As I sigh slightly, concerned about her, I notice various scents. I take a deep breath and notice all of our scents, mine, Zayn’s, Niall’s, Louis’, and Harry’s. But, something that really confuses me is the fact that I can smell an unfamiliar scent, a scent of roses mixed with sugar and caramel (sounds like a strange combination, but it smells delectable). I notice then and there that the new scent is an omega’s scent, and that it is coming directly from Charlotte. I gasp and back away from the now closed curtain. I acknowledge that the result of the scent can be one of two things, either Charlotte had recently mated with another omega outside of the pack and not told us, or…. she’s an omega herself. But, how could I not have noticed, she’s never had a scent before. Just as I take another step back, I accidentally kick her backpack, and all I notice is the sound of something rattling in a container. Curiosity gets the best of me and I start to search through her bag, and, as I am about to give up and dismiss what I thought I hear, I find a small tear in the bottom of the bag. I carefully pull on the tear, only to see the bottom of the bag completely unattach itself from the bag and show a compartment that holds multiple plastic containers of pills. I grab them and open one, only to notice the chemical scent of suppressants waft into the air. I gasp and run out to the boys, clutching the pills.   
“BOYS!”  
They jump and stare at me, except for Louis as I accidentally used Alpha command, so his eyes are cast down with his neck bared. I soften slightly before remembering what I’m holding. I let out a low and deep growl. The boys visibly tense. I’m too shocked and angered to say anything so all I do is throw the suppressants onto the kitchen bench in front of the boys. They look down at them. Zayn picks them up, and smells them before growling and hands them to Harry, before storming off (probably to go smoke to calm down). The suppressants are angrily passed onto each other, and soon enough everyone is either, angry, sad, or both (Louis). The next thing we know, Zayn storms back in with a cigarette lighter before demanding me to go get the rest of the pills. I’m shocked but decide he has a good reason for asking for them so in a few minutes we are all back in the kitchen, with a large pile of suppressants on the kitchen bench. Zayn just growls before throwing his open cigarette lighter into the pile, watching as all of the suppressants slowly melt and burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Charlotte was getting changed when Liam walked in, and saw how skinny she was, he was so shocked that he walked out of the room to talk to the boys because he's extremely worried about her weight. She thought it was because he thought she was too fat, or ugly or something (she has extremely low self esteem). She ended up getting so emotional that she turned to some things that she shouldn't do (what the trigger subject of the chapter was), but was too overwhelmed to not do it. 
> 
> Once Liam talked to the boys, they decided that they needed to get her to eat, so the boys prepared food, while Liam went to the room of bunks on the bus to convince her to eat. But, Liam instead saw Charlotte crying with all of the boys' clothes on, and was therefore surrounded by their scents, plus her omega scent as she forgot to take her suppressants and spray her scent blocking spray on herself that day. Liam of course noticed that there was an unfamiliar scent, and noticed immediately that it was caused by either Charlotte mating with an omega and not telling them, or that she was an omega herself. As Liam backed away from her bunk to go tell the boys, he accidentally kicked her backpack, and heard her suppressants rolling around in their container in her bag, so he got curious and searched her back, and found a hidden compartment filled with many months worth of pills. He then smelt the chemical scent of suppressants coming fro them, and ran to the boys in the kitchen with some of the suppressants to show them. All the boys obviously got pissed and sad, and Zayn ended up storming out to have a cigarette to calm him down, but instead of calming down, he walked back in a few minutes later still as angry, got Liam to retrieve all of the suppressants, bring them back into the kitchen, and Zayn set them alight with one of his cigarette lighter, and made sure that all of her suppressants were burned to ensure that Charlotte could never take them again.


	3. Chapter 3 – The Confrontation:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No self harm in this one. Enjoy. Love you all!
> 
> X

Charlotte’s POV:  
I wake up with dried tears on my face, and feel even more exhausted than ever.   
As I pull back the curtain, I’m hit with growling and have to fight the strong need to submit, feeling in my bones that the growls can only be because my alpha’s are furious. Wait…. My alpha’s?! Shit, I really need to control my omega side. I should probably take some suppressants.   
I go over to my backpack for them, only to see the ‘bottom’ of my bag torn apart, and the compartment completely empty. 

I panic and start to run around the bus searching high and low for my suppressants (thankfully without any of the others noticing). When I can’t find any, I lose control of my omega (due to the panic) and the next thing I know, I’m standing in front of the doorway to the pack bedroom (the one I’ve never been allowed into; never even been allowed to look inside from outside of the actual room), with four alpha’s growling at me. I just whimper, and start to back away before Harry quickly opens the door, grabs me and shoves me against the inside of the now closed door. I start to freak out thinking that he’s going to hurt me (despite my inner omega growling at me for thinking such a thing before saying ‘alpha would never do such a thing’). Instead, Harry just leans in and starts to scent me, and slowly, his growls come to a halt. As he pulls away, he looks at me up and down before smirking and raising an eyebrow at me, but I can still see a deep sadness in his eyes. It’s only then that I notice what I’m wearing. I completely forgot that when after Liam walked away, the only thing that would control my inner omega was being surrounded by the boys’ scents, so I decided to put on some of their clothes (Zayn’s shirt, Niall’s sweater, Liam’s track pants), and I’m also carrying Harry’s pillow which is wrapped in Louis’ comfort blanket. SHIT! I start to tear up because if they didn’t know my true second gender, then they definitely do now.  
Louis pushes Harry to the side, sensing my fear and deep sadness. He doesn’t even say anything, just grabs a hold of me, and tries to take me over to the pack bed, which just makes me panic even more. I start to fight against Louis, and so Liam pulls Louis off of me only to pull me into his chest in the hopes that it will calm me and my omega down. The only downside of this is that I’m so deep in my own thoughts, and I’m panicking so much that I don’t even register that it’s Liam holding me.   
Sighing, Liam slowly places his large hand over my omega spot on the back of my neck and putting enough pressure onto it to make me drop into omega space.   
\------------------  
Louis’ POV:  
I watch Liam drop Charlotte and start to cry. Harry and Niall run to me to try and calm me down (as Zayn and Liam are staying with Charlotte to keep her stable).  
“What’s wrong love?” whispers Harry.  
I sob a bit more before whispering with a shaking voice “I-I just can’t believe t-that we didn’t n-notice sooner. Or that she was so s-s-sad and alone, and that despite her ‘beta scent’, she still b-behaved like an n-neglected omega.”   
The boys frown. Both from concern about me, and from agreeing with everything I just said. Not knowing how to respond, Niall just lays down on the other half of the bed (Liam, Charlotte, and Zayn are curled up together on one half of the bed) and Harry picks me up and takes us over to Niall where they sandwich me in the middle of them and we all fall asleep listening to Liam and Zayn whispering sweet praise to Charlotte beside us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4 – Adjusting:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No self harm in this either.

Charlotte’s POV:  
“Charlotte, time to come up little one.”  
“Slowly baby, no need to rush, we’re here”  
“That’s it. You’re doing so well darling”  
“Come on up Charlie”  
“Easy darlin’, we’re so proud of you. You’re so good for us”

My inner omega preens and purrs from the praise.

Wait, W-Where are these voices coming from?   
Where am I?  
W-Why can’t I open my eyes, or move my body?  
Wait, aren’t those voices Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn?  
W-Whats going on?

I’m finally able to slowly open and sleepily blink up at the five slightly blurry faces surrounding me.  
“W-What happened?”  
Liam answers straight away. “Well, you were panicking and couldn’t calm down so I dropped you”  
“D-Dropped me?”  
Louis answers this time. “Liam dropped you into omega space love.”  
I suck in a breath, knowing that my secret is up, and fear and sadness washes over me knowing that I will have to leave the pack soon. After all, I’ve been lying to them about my second gender for a few years now. Sensing my panic, louis rushes off somewhere, and quickly returns with something.

He stands in front of the bed with a massive grin, and something in his hands behind his back. I look at him curiously, and he just grins even more (somehow) and pulls my stuffed teddy bear (Alfie) from my childhood out from behind him. I gasp and look at him with both happy and sad tears in my eyes. Happy because I can cuddle him for comfort without the fear of anyone finding out, and sad because Louis knew exactly where Alfie was, and what I needed to calm me down again.

I go to grab him from Louis before stopping and leaning back. Despite me knowing that all of the boys know that I’m an omega, my instincts are to push away anything that represents being an omega. The boys notice this, and all of them jump and say, “It’s okay, you can cuddle him. We won’t judge you, nor do we think it is a good idea to not hold him for comfort.” (last part was Liam). I look into each of their eyes, and only seeing sincerity, so I quickly grab Alfie from Louis and hand him his blanket which I had been holding onto for dear life until now. Once Louis has his blanket, the alpha’s make room for him before snuggling into each other as we all drift off into a (relatively) peaceful slumber. 

XXXX

I gasp and open my eyes suddenly. I look around not quite knowing where I am. I continue to look around as the last few days come rushing back into my mind. I tear up knowing that the reason as to why I’m in this room is because of the pity the boys feel for me. I shouldn’t have ever let my walls down. I carefully and quietly crawl out from underneath and in between the mass of bodies. As I walk towards the door, I grab Alfie and Niall’s jumper before quietly opening and closing the door. Once I’m outside of the pack bedroom, the tears flow freely down my face. I don’t deserve to be in there. The boys made that clear enough before yesterday. I lean against the wall next to the bedroom door and sink to the floor. I try to contain my sobs but it seems that I can’t stop them, so I just lay on my side sobbing quietly, so as not to wake the pack. I would go to my bunkbed to sleep, but my omega won’t let me. The last thing that enters my mind as sleep finally takes over and my eyes drift shut is ‘even if they weren’t treating me this way out of pity, I still would never deserve their love nor their forgiveness. After all, I’m a disgraceful omega who lied to them for years.’

\--------------

Niall’s P.O.V:

I have always a light sleeper, so I easily wake up when Charlotte leaves the bed.   
My dear Charlotte. All of us boys had wished that she would be an omega for the years since she presented as a ‘beta’. We were all heartbroken and disappointed, but what could we do? We never knew what to do. Of course we were still ecstatic when she still agreed to be a part of the pack, but it was hard. Since we believed that she was a beta, we always thought that she would never want any intimacy with us, so we thought it would be best that we separated ourselves slightly. Hence why we got this room installed in the bus. It was our way of giving her privacy, and not having the intimacy that betas aren’t fond of, and we also knew that if she were to join us in this room, we would never let her go, nor would any of us boys be able to handle having her in here with us whilst believing that she would be uncomfortable. I just wish that we had known before hand, so that we could have treated her like the gorgeous omega she is, and shown her all of the love that she deserves. 

I just pray that she knows that we don’t hate her for lying to us or anything. We just wish that we had found out about it sooner, because if she had wanted to tell us, she would have done that a while ago, so I doubt that she would have told us. In a way I’m glad that we found out that she was on suppressants, but at the same time, I’m angry that she thought that not telling us and continuing with suppressants was better than telling us boys the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Love ya all!
> 
> X


	5. Chapter 5 - Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets her first punishment....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of self harm, but nothing triggering, as it's not detailed and is sorted out straight away. And Charlotte gets her first punishment.

Niall’s POV:

I decided to let her have her space for a while, but couldn’t get back to sleep without both of my omega’s by my side. Despite the fact that Liam has been labelled as ‘Daddy Direction’, I seem to be the clingiest out of the pack, especially to my omegas.  
I lay awake for about two hours just listening to Charlotte breathe unevenly in her sleep. However, I immediately perk up when I hear her wake and shuffle about. She goes quiet, and her breathing speeds up, but becomes much shallower. I’m really confused now. What’s going on? I wait for two minutes, still not hearing anything but her erratic and shallow breaths. I wait another minute before I start to worry. My alpha is panicking and I don’t know why. Before I growl loudly and wake everyone up, my inner alpha just says ‘Breathe. Scent. Bad. Omega. Help’. I take a deep breath in before letting out a growl that startles the rest of my sleeping pack awake. All of the other alphas jump up on high alert and trying to calm me down, Louis climbs into my lap and bares his neck to allow me to bite it. I quickly seize the opportunity, and sink my teeth into my mark on Louis, but it barely even calms me down. I look at Zayn and he gets the idea and picks Louis up off of my lap, and holds him to his chest knowing that if he stayed there, he would get injured and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen. I feel myself losing my control, and before my alpha completely takes over, I just growl out blood before getting up, jumping through the emergency hatch in the roof, and staying up there to let my alpha brood, and hopefully, calm down. 

\----------------

Harry’s POV:

What’s gotten into Niall? And what did he mean by blood?! It must’ve been something pretty bad to make our Niall lose control of his alpha….  
We all just send worried glances to each other, all extremely concerned about Niall. After another moment of silence, Liam growls lowly.  
“What’s wrong” I ask, cautiously, knowing that if Liam’s visibly angry, and Niall’s alpha had just taken control, then something has got to be bad.  
“It’s Charlotte. Niall’s alpha took control because, one; Charlotte isn’t here, and two, it’s her blood that he could smell.” Liam growls out.  
Before anyone can do anything, I’m out of the room and pinning Charlotte’s hands against the walls. Now I get it. Niall’s alpha flipped not because Charlotte was bleeding, but because deep down, his alpha knew that she was bleeding because she was trying to punish herself. For what, I don’t quite know yet. She had her head down, but now that I’ve resurfaced from my deep concentration on my thoughts, she’s looking up at me with tears running down her face. My heart crumbles, knowing that my love is hurting, but when I unconsciously squeeze my hands and she slightly winces, my anger is back, only it’s aimed at myself for not noticing just how broken my sweet baby girl is. I loosen my grip slightly, and look to where the damage is, not only are there fresh cuts that she obviously just made, but there are also quite a few scars that seem to vary in age. I sigh sadly, and slowly lean down. As she flinches as I start to lick the cuts on one of her wrists, my heart breaks just that little bit more.  
I know that sounds really weird, but an alpha can heal an omega’s wounds through licking them. As the cuts on her right arm starts to close up, I move onto her left arm, which is even more damaged than her other arm. Once both of her arms have healed (only the new cuts though), I slowly scan my eyes over her, trying to look for more damage that she could have done. As my eyes land on her thighs, I notice even more cuts and scars. I lick those new wounds shut too, and as I look back up her, she’s looking at me with awe.  
“Why didn’t you tell us love?”  
She just looks down sadly.  
I let go of her wrists and place two fingers under her chin and gently lift it up so that I can see those beautiful eyes of hers.  
“It’s okay love, you don’t need to tell me right now, but come with me. We need to have a talk with the rest of the pack”  
As I stand and look down at her, she nods, and I pick her up and cradle her to my chest, allowing her to scent me, before walking back into the pack’s bedroom. Once the door is closed, and we are seated on the sofa that is in the corner of the room, facing the bed, I go to talk, but the emergency hatch opens and Niall drops in (quite literally). I go to start talking, but stop instantly after hearing little giggles erupt close to my ear. I smile, and look at the other lads, watching them all light up and smile in awe at the little adorable bundle I have in my arms. We haven’t heard our baby genuinely laugh in quite a long time, and we had been beating ourselves up about it for a while, so a lot of weight instantly lifts off of our shoulders as soon as Charlotte’s giggles fill the room. I notice Louis tuck himself into Zayn’s chest, and hear his sniffles. 

\-----

Third Person:

Charlotte stops giggling at the noise, and rushes over to Louis. She bristles as Zayn pulls Louis tighter into his chest. She growls at the action because she feels sad that Zayn doesn’t seem to trust her with Louis, and because Louis hasn’t stopped crying, so she is worried about him, and, despite the fact that both her and Louis are omegas, she still feels the need to protect him as they used to be extremely close before they all presented. So, Charlotte tries to snatch Louis out of Zayn’s arms not only because she needed to check to see if Louis was alright, but also to be held in someone’s embrace that isn’t an alpha’s. She still doesn’t feel as though she deserves their love, and is still convinced that they are only acting this way towards her out of pity, so needs an embrace but by someone who isn’t an alpha, and is as emotional as she is (but maybe not as much though).  
Zayn after hearing Charlotte growl at him immediately gets angry, because not only did someone challenge him (and, in particular, one of his omegas), but also because Charlotte tried to snatch Louis away from him. The one he was trying to protect and help calm down. So Zayn keeps one hand on Louis and pulls him even closer, but uses the other to push her away whilst growling loudly as a major warning. The only downside is that in Zayn’s anger, he accidentally used too much force and Charlotte’s already frail body couldn’t take his strength, and painfully fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Instead of saying anything, or even making much noise at all, Charlotte looks up from the ground to Zayn, and notices that he hasn’t even batted an eyelid at the fact that she fell, and instead went straight to whispering in Louis’ ear. She feels her heart break, as her negative thoughts just creep back into her mind. Before any of the other alphas (who are in complete shock at what they just witnessed and how quickly the happy environment turned sombre and dark) can take notice of the tears that have already started to silently drift down her face, she runs out and heads straight into her bunk bed on the other side of the bus and shuts her sound proof curtain, grateful that no one can hear her cries from the outside and she can’t hear anything that is happening on the outside. As she tucks herself into her sheets that smell of nothing but the chemicals of her scent neutralizer. As she continues to cry, she begins to bite her thumb nail, and soon, her whole thumbnail has been ripped off from her pulling too hard when biting it. She just winces, but having done this before, grabs the old rag and scent neutralizer from between the mattress and the wall of the bus, and uses the rag to stop the bleeding, and then sprays both her now nail – less thumb and her wet blood covered rag to mask the scent of her blood.

**MEANWHILE**

In the pack bedroom the alphas are all yelling, with an upset Louis on the sidelines, feeling extremely guilty. Zayn is shocked and sad that he pushed (literally and figuratively) his fragile omega away, and he is also quite pissed at himself that he didn’t notice that she fell. And now all the other alphas are pissed at him whilst being worried about their newest omega. Eventually, Liam manages to get them to stop yelling, and just leave each other alone because yelling at each other won’t help the situation.  
Now that all of the boys are calm and aren’t behaving as though they’re about to rip each other’s throats out, Liam convinces them to stay put, before heading to the room of bunk beds where Charlotte’s curtain is drawn ‘shut’. Fortunately, Charlotte left a small bit of the curtain open, so she can still hear what is happening outside (if the noise is loud, or if there is someone in the room), but not enough for anyone outside to hear her inside in her bunk.  
As she hears Liam come closer to her bunk, she rushes and quickly shoves her bleeding hand underneath her pillow to hide the sight of her newest punishment, and winces at the fast movement and the pressure of not only having her injured thumb shoved under the pillow roughly, but also from the weight of her head atop of the pillow pressing down directly onto it. But, not for one moment does she hate the pain, instead she smiles slightly, because both her and her omega feel as though the pain and the punishment are just perfect and harsh enough for what just happened and for how disrespectful and rude she was towards one of her alphas and also, in front of her omega.  
Unfortunately, Charlotte does not get the chance to wipe away her tears before Liam pulls back her sound proof curtain.  
“Charlotte? Baby girl? Are you awake”  
“Please alpha, I don’t want to be rude to another alpha, but please, just leave me alone.”  
Liam tenses at her forlorn tone, and at the fact that she seems quite unstable after the events that just unfolded.  
Liam deliberates for a moment over whether to stay with his omega and comfort her, or go back to the boys and get Zayn to come and talk to her. He soon decided on the latter, and no matter how reluctant he is to leave her, he knows that Zayn is who she needs the most right now. Once he has left the bunk bed room, he sprints to the pack room, gently but quickly grabs Louis, and without needing to say much (only saying ‘Go’), Zayn is already entering bunkbed room.

\----

Zayn’s P.O.V:

“Darlin’?”  
I cautiously walk up to her bed, and pull her curtain back. She just curls in on herself even more.  
“L-Liam, please, I j-just need some space right now. Please, I don’t want to make anything else worse, I’ve already done enough. And, before you go, just tell Zayn that I’m sorry for disrespecting him.”  
“Love? Liam left the first time you asked him to go. And you have nothing to apologise for, it was my fault, not yours.”  
I watch as my sweet little omega quickly rolls over and jumps out of the bed and into my arms. I laugh and wrap my arms around her, and pull her closer to me.  
“Oh baby girl. Despite you growling at me before, you are a very good girl. You are perfect, and never should you have to worry about being a burden or making anything bad.”  
She looks up at me with those big round blue eyes that I love.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise sweetcheeks, now, let’s get back to the boys, Louis is missing you.”  
She nods once her head is rested in my neck, scenting me.

XXXX

As soon as I walk into the pack room, everyone brightens up and Louis instantly runs behind me and starts making weird noises. I can only guess that he’s making funny faces at Charlotte. Once Charlotte notices Louis, a fit of giggles erupt from her, and she leans back to look me right in the eye.  
“Can I give Louis a hug alpha?”  
I tense slightly and shoot some sad glances at Liam, Harry and Niall, knowing that she is asking for permission because of what happened about an hour ago (took a while for Liam to calm everyone down first). I look back at her, and smile widely.  
“Of course you can, but, baby, you don’t need to ask for permission to hug Louis, or anyone for that matter okay. No matter what happens okay?”  
She nods as I put her back on the ground, and I go over and join my fellow alphas on the sofa in the pack room, watching Charlotte and Louis fall to the ground from the force at which Charlotte ran and hugged Louis at. We all start laughing, and it remains like that for a while, before Harry stops, and looks quite stern all of a sudden. We all stop laughing and look to Harry.  
“Charlotte. Come here please.” He says, with a slight bit of anger underlying it. She slowly shuffles to Harry, looks down at her feet and suspiciously hides her hands.  
“Charlotte” he growls. “Show me your hand”  
I watch as Charlotte tenses, and shows him her right hand. He growls lowly, and I look at him confused.  
“Harry, what are you doin-“  
He looks at me sternly which makes me shut up immediately, knowing better than to make him more pissed. He turns back to Charlotte, and growls again.  
“The other hand Charlotte. Now please”  
Her head lowers a bit more, and she starts to shake a bit before showing him her left hand that’s tensed up into a fist. Louis seems to have understood why Harry is so mad, and quickly rushes in front of Harry, and gently unfurls her clenched hand. Not only do Harry, Niall, Liam and I growl, but so does Louis which shocks us all. 

In the blink of an eye, Louis has sat down on our pack bed, and has Charlotte knelt over his knees. I quickly stand up, knowing what he is thinking.  
“Louis, what are you doing? You know that you are not an alpha, and shouldn’t be about to punish Charlotte.” I say, trying to keep my concern laced with a slight warning.  
Louis stares at me and calmly says, “With respect alpha, please shut up.”  
I clench my hands at his rude tone, but hold for now, as my alpha reassures me that this is something both Louis and Charlotte need, and he says that Louis can easily reprimand him afterwards.  
I sigh, and sit down side by side with the other alphas and watch as the scene unfolds in front of us. 

\----

Charlotte’s P.O.V:

Instead of tensing myself for what is to come, I feel myself go lax on Louis’ lap, and wait for what is coming my way. Louis leans down and whispers, “Good girl, no tensing, but you better not even dare to think about punishing yourself without coming and talking to me about it first. And trust me, a little spanking will be nothing compared to some of the other punishments I will give you if you chose to do this again without my knowledge of it.”  
I shiver, and I look up at my alphas sitting across from me, and smile slightly, as seeing their shock and slight lust confirms that they had heard what Louis said.  
When Louis leans back and straightens himself, I know that my punishment is about to start.  
*SMACK*  
“Count please Charlotte”  
“One”  
*SMACK*  
“Two”  
*SMACK*  
*SMACK*  
*SMACK*  
“Three, Four, Five”  
*SMACK*  
“Six”  
*SMACK*  
“Seven”  
*SMACK*  
“Eight”  
*SMACK*  
*SMACK*  
“Nine, Ten”  
Once I said ten, Louis immediately picked me up from my position over his knee, and crushes me into a calming yet smothering embrace.  
“Good girl, you handled your punishment so well love”  
Before Louis could say any more words of praise, Liam spoke up. “What did that punishment teach you Charlotte?”  
“To never even think of punishing myself again without telling Louis about it, and to not do it unless he thinks it’s a fair punishment, and says it’s okay.”  
“And what will Louis do if you punish yourself without telling him and making sure that it’s a fair punishment?”  
“Give me a punishment that he sees fit, which will probably be worse than a spanking.”  
“Good girl.” He smiles at me.  
I look at all of my alphas and then at Louis, and see them all looking at me with pure admiration and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Unfortunately, I wont be able to update until either late tomorrow night (EST - around 9) or until this coming Tuesday around midday.  
> But please tell me if you have noticed any mistakes, or you want the story to go in a certain direction. I'm completely open to suggestions.
> 
> Love ya, and see you soon!  
> X


	6. Chapter 6 - Secret Wishes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know that it is quite short, and probably isnt the best, but I wanted to get this chapter over and done with, as I'm also currently writing a few other fanfics. I think there are 5 others. One is about to be released and its an original character fic with Jelena, draco and harry as a couple, and all the 1D boys in a relationship. The next one is about a cg/l relationship between all of the 1D boys (again, if you don't like it, don't read it), and the next few ones in making are; a tom holland fanfic, a captain america and bucky shipping fanfic, and also one about draco and harry as couple but I'm not too sure what that one will be about just yet. Please, if you have a preference of which one you want me to upload next, please leave a comment below, or message me, it would be a great help!  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
> X

Third Person: 

The boys decided to take Charlotte out shopping as they had a spare day. As the day progressed, it became more of a shop for the boys as Charlotte continued to follow them along, not wanting them to spend any money on her. That was until the boys went off to one store, and just as Charlotte was about to follow, she noticed an omega store. It had everything from omega clothing to jewellery to some more risqué items. She walked in, had a quick look around, but didn’t want to lose sight of the boys so she turned around and began to head out the store to go find the boys, but something caught her eye. It was a collar that has roses on either side of a metal loop and bell, and it has a small trim of white lace on the top and bottom of the collar (https://img0.etsystatic.com/214/1/14602861/il_340x270.1345725026_j14n.jpg). She soon forgets about the boys, and finds herself playing with the bell, and she even quickly tries it on (making sure no one was looking first), before putting it back on the shelf of the store and sighing as she hears the boys calling her name. With one last touch, she walks away.

Little did she know that the boys had only gone into another store close to the omega shop to see if she would go into it. She also didn’t realise that the boys were watching her the whole time as she admired the collar. 

\----

Charlotte’s P.O.V:

“Charlotte? Can you come to the living room please?”  
I wonder why they’re asking for me…. I left them alone so that they could work on their new album.  
I shuffle into the living, still confused as to why they’re asking for me.  
Niall looks at me softly.  
“Take a seat love, and before you ask or start to freak yourself out, no, you’re not in trouble.”  
I relax as I sit down and look at my hands as they fiddle with the hem of Harry’s sweatshirt. I hear rustling, and I feel Louis lean into me. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands love.”  
I close my eyes, and dutifully hold out my hands. I feel a smooth box with some strip of fabric on it. (https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ed/03/60/ed03609cadfd7f70537357cde9ae8204--red-satin-satin-bows.jpg). Liam tells me to open and I see a beautiful white box with a gorgeous red ribbon tied around it. I slide the ribbon off the side of the box, not wanting to ruin its beautiful design, and as I open the present box, I gasp, and tears start to well up in my eyes. I look up at the boys in shock and they just smile.  
“It’s a little gift from all of us darlin’” Zayn says.  
“Would you like one of us to put it on you love?” I just nod at Harry’s suggestion and reach the collar out to Liam.  
He smiles, and the soft puppy dog eyes come out to play as he gently grasps the collar, comes around the back of the couch, lifts up my hair (which I grab to allow Liam to see what he’s doing), and he reaches over me, and places the collar half way up my neck, before connecting the pearl padlock. I knew how this collar works, it’s a little special because once you buy it, and it belongs to an omega, it is a sign of commitment, and a sign that you will be bonded soon, so only your alpha (or alphas in my case) can unlock it from now on. Anyone in my pack can put it on, just only my alphas can unlock it and take it off for me. 

I turn Louis in confusion and he smiles shyly at me before running off into the pack room and returning again. He then holds out a beautiful black and blue collar that has a metal loop at the front, and sapphires on the sides, and has blue fur on the inside to accommodate for his delicate skin, and to stop any rashes or irritation he may get from it (https://thecollarshop.com/images/phocagallery/collars/thumbs/phoca_thumb_l_5428.jpg - looks like this but with a padlock at the back that connects through to small loops like Charlotte’s collar). He holds it up to his neck then turns his back to me and indicates that he wants me to padlock his collar up. I look to our alphas and the all nod and smile, watching in awe and wonder at the sight of me doing up Louis’ collar, and then they all show Louis and I their biggest smiles as we turn to them with our collars on. 

XXXX

We all decided to watch a movie after dinner, and seeing as it was Liam’s night to choose the movie, we are now half way through toy story, with all of the boys asleep except for Liam, and me with my eyelids unable to stay open for more than another minute or so. As sleep slowly consumes and I drift off to sleep I hear Liam whisper to me, “Oh my darling little angel, you cannot imagine how happy we all are to finally have you as our omega, and I want you to know that I love you, always have, always will, and that I cannot wait to mark you and have you officially become a part of our pack. Now goodnight princess.” Is the last thing I hear, and I feel his place a tender kiss upon the top of my head as I allow sleep to bring me into its peaceful embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me if you want me to go straight into the marking/bonding, or if you want me to add in some more fluff in between, and also, please tell me if you have a preference between which fanfic to upload next. 
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> X


	7. Chapter 7 – Adoration and Proclamation:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am so sorry that I havent posted in so long, I've been really busy with work and travelling lately, but I want to thank those who have commented on my story to let me know that they are enjoying the book, and I will be sure to add in more fluff as requested.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Charlotte’s P.O.V:

I wake up the next morning surrounded by the five unique and different yet extremely comforting scents of my pack, having had the most peaceful slumber I can recall. I lift my head up to gaze around the pack bedroom, to see a large entanglement of limbs, and giggle at the sight. Little did I know that my ‘quiet’ noise had somehow woken up my pack, well, except for Zayn (I may have giggled relatively loudly, but I’m not a miracle worker), and I wouldn’t have become aware, if it weren’t for the sudden bombarding of hands that are wreaking havoc on my sensitive and extremely ticklish sides.  
“No! C-Come on guys, n-no fair! Please!”  
All I hear is all of them simultaneously saying, “Do you yield?”  
“Yes! Yes! I yield, I yield!”  
They finally stop their incessant tickling, and spare me. We all then look at each other for a short moment before laughing.  
At the sound of a groan, we all stop our laughter, and look to Zayn who doesn’t seem too pleased to have been woken up. This only causes our laughter to start up again with much more volume.  
I look to Zayn whilst laughing, and notice that he still doesn’t seem too pleased, so I crawl through the rest of the pack, and over onto his lap and snuggle into him.  
“I’m sorry for waking you alpha.”  
He wraps his lean arms around me before somehow managing to sit up and look down to me with a stoic face but a kind and adoring gaze.  
“Its okay love. Besides, if I get to be woken up to your laughter and then have you crawl into my lap for a cuddle to apologise for waking me up every day, then I don’t think that life could get much better.”  
I smile up at him bashfully, before placing a quick kiss to the side of neck (I would have kissed him on the cheek but I’m way too comfortable to move that much). However, this reminds of two things. One; that I’m not an official part of the pack yet as I have no marks to signify my acceptance into it, and two; that I have a trick up my sleeve that will most certainly come in handy, but will also shock the pack.  
I smile shyly with a small hint of sadness at Zayn, before crawling out of his embrace to go to the centre of the bed where I can be surrounded by all of my alphas and by my omega as well. The alphas, having noticed my change in mood, tense.  
Louis is the first to call out upon my new mood. “What’s wrong love?”  
“N-Nothing.”  
Liam just growls before turning my head towards him. “Something is obviously wrong. We may not have realised that you are an omega until recently, but we most definitely know when something is bothering you. So, without trying to dismiss your feelings and emotions, please, tell us what’s wrong little one.”  
I sigh before proclaiming, “Well, I-I realised that even though we are meant to be a pack, I still haven’t been accepted into it.”  
Everyone looks at me confusedly, before realising what I’m implying. “Oh, we still haven’t marked you yet.”  
Louis crawls to before I gently stop him, and look him in the eye. “Do you trust me?”. Louis of course nods, and so my gaze moves to each of the alphas as they all nod with sincerity blazing in their eyes. My gaze is then shifted back to Louis, and I lean into his ear, before whispering, “Can I mark you as mine?”. Louis gasps before stuttering, extremely confused, as what I’m asking permission for is not something that omegas are capable of doing. I smirk knowing what Louis, and my obviously eavesdropping alphas are thinking. I laugh, and just instruct Louis to watch carefully as I allow my top canines to elongate and I gently sink them into the flesh of my wrist to show them what I mean. Louis, along with the alphas, immediately shift from being extremely confused, to being completely amazed and flabbergasted. I laugh, ask Louis once more if he is okay with me marking him, and he eagerly nods, ecstatic to know that he will be able to not only bare his alphas marks, but mine as well. So, I gently tilt his head to the side to allow me to start to lick my chosen bond spot on his neck to prepare it, which is located right beside Liam and Niall’s marks, and is on the flesh above his collarbone and a little way away from where his neck meets his shoulder. I kiss the spot, before once again elongating my canines and allowing them to gently sink into the place where my mark will be displayed for all to see.  
As I pull back once my mark has been completely embedded into Louis, I feel the connection of our souls and omegas and smile. I then stare directly into his vivid blue eyes and send a mindlink. ‘Just wait until my mark shows itself. It will only be a moment, and I bet that it will be beautiful.’ Louis stares at me in shock at how clear my mindlink was after having only just marked him (bear in mind that I should not even be able to mark him in the first place). I once again laugh at his utter bewilderment and direct him off the bed and towards the mirror in the corner of the room. By this point, my mark has completely shown itself, in the form of a wolf tattoo that starts where my mark was placed, and ends two thirds down his left pectoral. (https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c4/97/9f/c4979fef095b78d0f319424171a6bcec--wolf-tattoos-animal-tattoos.jpg) (imagine that he has no tattoos on his chest area).  
Before the moment can be truly admired, I look at his wide grin, and gasp, noticing how his canines are extending just like mine are able to.  
“Louis! You have canines! Like me!”  
Before we know it the alphas surround him to inspect his extendable canines.  
Once the shock has worn off, we all rejoice as this means that both me and Louis can now mark the alphas as officially ours, and Louis is now able to mark me as his too. 

\----

After celebrating Louis’ mark, I was given the honour of being marked by Louis first (https://i.pinimg.com/236x/95/33/2b/95332b65052e2fef73861ea875a53e3b--wolf-tattoo-design-tattoo-designs.jpg conjoined with https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/fa/d1/5dfad1231e6071547e3db3cdd6f5496d.jpg) and my mark shows itself as a wolf that instead of being exactly where his mark was placed, the actual bite marks remain just underneath my jaw, whilst the actual marking tattoo showed itself on my upper left arm. 

\----

After being marked by all of my alphas (only omegas that have the ability to mark others can produce marking tattoos, therefore, only the bite mark scars occur when alphas mark their mates), and Louis and I’s alphas were marked by us, we were all smothered in attention by our alphas, as we all rejoiced the fact that today was our day of the proclamation of love between the pack’s members. 

XXXX

Marking Tattoos from Charlotte’s marks:  
Harry - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e0/d4/af/e0d4af60c346bf3ddaf2ce64acb6a73c--wolves-tattoo-wolf-tattoos.jpg (on his right bicep)  
Liam - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e0/d4/af/e0d4af60c346bf3ddaf2ce64acb6a73c--wolves-tattoo-wolf-tattoos.jpg (on his right forearm on the outside)  
Niall - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4a/95/7f/4a957f35b5336f044f99854638b5060d.jpg (on his left wrist)  
Zayn - https://www.askideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Geometric-Wolf-Face-Tattoo-for-Men.jpg (at the base of his neck and in between his shoulder blades)

<><><><><>

Marking Tattoos from Louis’ marks:  
Harry – https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a5/aa/65/a5aa652117ee6c791133b133e5654a27--upper-arm-tattoos-for-guys-tattoos-for-guys-ideas.jpg (in between his shoulder blades)  
Liam – https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0d/93/f1/0d93f1667479387fd7e02f49dff861fd--wolf-t-shirt-wolf-spirit.jpg (but without the headphones and on Liams left pectoral)  
Niall – https://smokebear.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/wolf-tattoos-1.jpg (on his right pectoral)  
Zayn - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/80/76/408076b25501f1991b33e11423068d11.jpg (on his left side – ribcage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, and didnt mind the slight variation of the marking, I just thought that having them all mate after only just figuring out the truth, and with how easy it is for Charlotte to become unstable, I thought it was too unrealistic, besides, I didnt feel comfortable writing smut just yet.
> 
> Love you all X

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter. There are definitely many more to come.
> 
> X


End file.
